You and me (are meant to be)
by Klarogasms
Summary: Wade is an infamous mercenary, who's hired to poison a gang boss at the Stark Charity Gala. But Wade is required to bring a date as alibi. He hires and escort. Peter is a science student, who got into the Stark Prodigy Program and is therefore able to attend an Ivy League College. But he still needs money for food, so he spends his breaks working as escort. [] AU: No Powers []
**A/N:** Hey lovelies! I wrote this one shot for the Spideypool Gift Exchange on tumblr and it is hereby dedicated to the lovely malome78 (check her blog out)! Her original prompt for this was fluff, and it really was my intention to write fluff but it kinda sorta got out of hand? I'm so sorry that I couldn't fulfill your request love, but I really hope you like this story anyway. Ah, the characterizations are so off, idk.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

"What are you doing for Spring Break?" Gwen asked.

Her and Peter were on their way towards their dormitory, walking over the college campus. The trees were starting to sprout green and the last bit of snow had finally melted. There was the occasional group of students sitting on thick blankets in the damp grass, wool jumpers protecting them against the harsh winds which blew every now and then.

Gwen and Peter met because they were two of twelve students who attended their university on the Stark Scholarship for Mechanics, Physics and Science. And this semester they were also assigned to the same hall of residence, their dorm rooms in the same hallway across from each other.

"I'll be back home in New York, haven't seen Aunt May in a while. And I'll work, as per usual." he replied, readjusting the strap of his shoulderbag, which was heavy with books and his laptop.  
"What about you? Any plans, any model gigs?" Peter asked.  
"I've been booked for about 10 gigs in the next forty days, so that's gonna be fun." Gwen replied, making a face. Peter snorted at the look she gave him, causing her to laugh as well.  
"No, it's going to be fine. Tell May 'hi' and that I'll visit you when I'm in New York." Gwen said.  
"She'll be delighted, but I don't know how much time I'll have, you know how demanding work can be." Peter sighed.  
Gwen rolled her eyes. "Poor you, going out on dates and being treated to spa weekends must be so exhausting." she mocked, giving him a look.  
"I could say the same about you, Miss 'posing in front of a camera and walking down a runway is so exhausting'." Peter retorted.  
"Touché. We'll see each other before I fly tomorrow?" Gwen asked.  
"Course, I still haven't finished packing, so I'll be up early." Peter replied, embracing her before they vanished into their rooms.

* * *

"Wilson, there's a customer for you. Back by the pool table." Jack said, when Wade sat down across from him. The Hellhouse was rather busy by this time of the night.  
"The guy in the suit? Looks like he's got a stick up his ass." Wade replied, taking the glass of bourbon Weasel had placed before him as he slipped of his stool.  
"Yeah, sounded like a snob as well, but he demanded you specifically." Jack replied, shrugging slightly.  
Wade nodded, chugging his bourbon and setting the glass back onto the counter with a 'clonk' before he walked towards the dude in a suit.  
"You asked for me?" Wade asked, batting his eyelashes as he slid into the booth across from the guy. He looked bland, dark hair, dark eyes, hair thinning out by his temples. Probably in his mid-thirties to early forties. Not married judging by the lack of a ring on his finger.  
"I have a job for you Mr. Wilson." he replied, pulling a thin folder out of his brown leather bag. Fancy.  
"And who am I supposed to kill or maim for you?" Wade asked, smirking. He took the man's glass of bourbon, which was untouched. He took a sip, pleasantly surprised by the quality of the drink.  
"My client wants you to take care of Francis Freeman, better known under his alias Ajax. The circumstances under which the assassination is to happen and the weapon of choice are already determined, my client merely looks for a man who is willing to take the risk of having to deal with Ajax' right hand woman Callie Sanderson, better known as Angel Dust." the man explained, he didn't object to Wade having his drink.  
"And what are these circumstances and the weapon of choice?" Wade asked, raising his eyebrows as he leaned back in his seat, enjoying the drink he certainly wasn't going to pay. Weasel would charge the suit dude if Wade told him to.  
"The assassination is to happen during the upcoming Charity Gala hosted by Stark Industries in New York City. We have intel, that Ajax is going to attend the event with his right hand woman. You are to use powdered aconite root and slip it into his drink, preferably whiskey or vodka as it goes undetected in most non-sweet alcoholic drinks. You are to take your leave either after the end of the charity auction or thirty minutes after Ajax has consumed the aconite." the man replied.  
Wade nodded, he liked clear instructions. Of course creative murder was more fun and allowed him his artistic freedom, but it was nice not to worry about the how and where every once in a while.  
"What's in it for me?" Wade asked, tilting his head.  
"The price of your service is negotiable, but my client offers $500,000 as reward."  
"Let's make that $800,000 and we have a deal." Wade replied, taking another sip of the drink.  
"$600,000."  
"$700,000 and nothing less. As soon as the news broadcast the death I'll get paid. And I want 20% ahead." Wade replied, setting the empty glass onto the grimy table.  
"We have a deal Mr. Wilson." the man replied, sliding the thin folder over the table. Wade took the folder and got up along with the man.  
"All the information you'll need is inside the folder."  
"Good. Weasel, Coulson pays for the drink." Wade said, walking towards the bar with Coulson in tow. The agent wasn't surprised that Wade had recognized him, he knew the man Agent Coulson worked for personally. And it wasn't the first time the Captain employed Wade.  
"And there's one more thing, Mr. Wilson." Coulson said as he set a few dollar bills onto the countertop of the bar.  
"Let me guess, I'll have to show up in a dress and a wig to seduce this Ajax guy?" Wade asked, a condescending smile on his features.  
"Not quite. You'll have to bring a date. It's a demand of my client to waterproof your alibi." Coulson replied completely unfazed.  
"If it's just that." Wade replied, nodding slightly. "Why didn't he send Maria?" Wade asked before Coulson could leave. He'd always liked her better than Agent Coulson. She wasn't as stiff and actually joined his banter.  
"Agent Hill is on a mission to collect the Widow." Coulson replied before he left Wade and Weasel alone.

"So what's the job?" Weasel asked when Wade was on his third drink.  
"Just your standard public sneaky murder gig." Wade replied, shrugging slightly.  
"And what was that about a date?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"I'm going to the Stark Charity Gala." Wade replied, smiling when Jack snorted in disbelief.

* * *

"Hey MJ." Peter greeted her as he stepped out of the elevator.

He was in the middle of his Spring Break, Gwen would drop by for a visit next week and his job went well. Peter worked for 'MJ Escorts', a high class escort service for educated men and women alike. Most of his clients were female, but Peter stopped being surprised that some men actually requested him as their escort. He was asexual and homoromantic himself, so he really shouldn't have been that surprised that some men would prefer to have a cute young guy instead of a pretty young lady hanging off their arm and laughing about their terrible jokes during social events.

"Pete, we have a request for you. The Stark Charity Gala this weekend, a guy named Wade Wilson. Works as freelancer and was employed to buy several artworks during the auction. We checked him and his record was clean, if you ignore that he stole a candy bar when he was eleven." MJ replied, motioning for him to come over towards her big mahogany desk.

When you stepped out of the elevator you stepped into MJ's rather small but well lit office. The wall across from the elevator was made of nothing but glass. There was a small hallway leading off the office and into a white room in which they shot pictures for the website, into a room where they had team meetings every few weeks and into a room furnitured with couches, plush armchairs and colorful paintings, which was where escorts could meet their clients beforehand if the circumstances demanded it.

"Picture?" Peter asked as he walked towards MJ's desk and leaned over her shoulder to take a look at the guy's file.  
"Wilson's blond, 6' 2" tall and has brown eyes. He seemed charming enough when I had him on the phone yesterday evening." MJ replied.  
Peter nodded. "Does he have any special requests?" he asked, resting his chin on the top of MJ's head.  
MJ huffed and pinched his arm before she answered. "Well, he expects you to be dressed appropriately. He'd come by a designation of your choice to pick you up and will bring you back home by the end of the evening. No sexual favors, and he asked for you because of your connection to Stark through your scholarship."  
"Sounds good. Confirm his request and forward him my standard address, would you?" Peter asked, pecking her cheek before he walked towards the hallway.  
"Will do. and don't forget your wedding rehearsal dinner with Angelica tonight." she reminded him.  
"I won't, see you after the meeting." Peter replied, smiling at her before he vanished behind the corner on his way to the conference room.

* * *

The minutes before his client picked him up were always somewhat of a nervous rush. Peter was fidgety, his heart beat a tad too fast and his stomach was filled with butterflies. The nervousness subsided with his standard clients, he knew them, he could ask them how their personal lives were going, they knew as much as he trusted them with about his personal life. Going out with his standard clients was a comfortable affair, it wasn't an adrenaline filled nervous flutter.

But new clients, new clients were a completely different world. Peter didn't know them, apart from what he knew from their files. He didn't know their likes and dislikes, didn't know their personalities, their history, their preference in alcohol or sweets.  
There were always those few minutes when him and a new client met for the first time which would determine whether the night would be comfortable or a bit of a farce. Those few minutes would also determine whether the client had the potential to be a regular of his' or not.  
Sometimes those few minutes felt like seconds, like with Angelica. Peter and her immediately clicked and they got along perfectly. She knew about his sexual and romantic orientation, due to it being part of his escort profile, and she pointed out all the guys in her office she thought to be attractive as they attended the Christmas Party of the insurance company she worked for. They also had a shared taste in music and books, it was perfect.  
And other times the initial minutes seemed to drag by, they felt like hours. One of the clients that happened with was Guiseppe. Peter noticed that Guiseppe was sexually interested in him from the first moment on, but sexual favors were a no-go for him.  
Some of his fellow escorts offered sexual favors as part of the package, some said that it depended on how the rest of the night went. And some, like Peter, denied sexual favors from the get-go. And the clients knew that, they could pick out an escort, who would be willing to have sex with them if they wanted it so desperately, but sometimes they didn't and this was one of those times. The whole night felt incredibly uncomfortable and Peter denied Guiseppe when he requested him for another date.

As Peter waited for Wade Winston Wilson (Peter snorted when he finally went through the whole file MJ had sent him while he was at the escort team meeting) he felt the nervous flutter rising. His standard pick up spot was across from the office building in which 'MJ Escorts' had its HQ, so that's where he stood right now. And Wade was due to pick him up at any moment now.  
But Peter wasn't only nervous because of his new client, he'd also attend the Stark Charity Gala and Anthony Stark was the host. He would be there, the genius thanks to whom Peter was able to study mechanics with a minor in physics at an Ivy League College. He didn't expect that he'd be able to talk to the man, but he would see him and that would be amazing enough. Especially because Gwen and him had come to the conclusion that yes, Stark was incredibly attractive.

Peter immediately snapped to attention and out of his daydreams when he noticed a black town car driving up. He was pretty sure that this was his ride. He was surprised when Wade himself emerged from the car instead of the driver he came to expect. Looked like Wade wasn't as much of a high society guy as Peter had thought judging from what he read in his file.

"Mr. Parker?" Wade asked, smiling at him as he stood next to the opened car door.  
"Mr. Wilson. Please, call me Peter." Peter replied, smiling slightly as he inclined his head. He slipped into the car and Wade followed shortly after him.  
"It's Wade." Wade corrected Peter. Wade shut the door a bit too loudly and offered Peter champagne as the driver accelerated.  
They sat in comfortable silence after toasting and taking a sip of their champagne. Peter was surprised, he rarely felt so comfortable and at ease around his new clients. But Wade just had this aura of calm and collected about him, it was nice.  
"How was your day so far?" Peter asked, he wasn't used to not talk to his clients.  
"Stressful. I live in Chicago and just arrived in New York today. I've been here before, mind you, but it just takes a bit of time to get used to the City again. The people here are different and the whole atmosphere is different from Chicago's." Wade replied. He said all of this surprisingly fast.  
"How is Chicago? I've never been there." Peter inquired politely, smiling at Wade.  
"Well, it's amazing. The city's nice, the people are cool, the chimichangas are amazing and just down the street from my flat there's this awesome little taco cart." Wade recounted, smiling happily at thought of tacos. He really needed to have some when he was done with this job.  
"You're a fan of mexican food?"  
Wade shrugged. "It's good, but I like spicy food in general. Chimichangas are just my favourite because I like the sound of the word. It's long and looks complicated upon first view, but it's actually really easy to pronounce."  
Peter almost choked on his sip of champagne as he suppressed a chuckle. Wade noticed, of course, and looked at him a little weirdly. "You alright there?" he asked.  
"Peachy, it's just sort of an odd reason… I never met anyone who chose his favourite food because of the name of the dish." Peter finally replied, one eyebrow up as he smiled in amusement.  
Wade seemed to brighten up at this. "Yeah, I've been told that I'm odd."

"Your client has an interesting taste in art." Peter pointed out when the auction was over. Him, Wade and the rest of the guests filed back into the ballroom where they were welcomed about two hours ago and where the party was now supposed to be.  
"Yes, they mostly trust me and my gut when it comes to picking out pieces." Wade replied as he casually scanned the crowd to find his target. He's seen Francis sitting three rows in front of them during the auction and his plan of action involved them getting into a conversation with the man.  
"'Guts' would also make a good description of the pieces you chose." Peter quipped.  
Wade snorted in surprise. He enjoyed this escort more than he expected to. "Red is quite the inspiring color, don't you think? It always awakens the artist in me."  
Peter sipped at his flute of champagne to hide the ridiculously big smile that stretched across his features.  
"Wade, you sound like a serial killer." Peter joked.  
"Not quite my job description." Wade corrected, his tone of voice somewhat off.  
But Peter didn't really notice, what with being on his fourth glass of champagne this evening.

"Wilson, please tell me you're not here to murder one of my guests." Tony said as he approached them. He kept his voice somewhat down, but the people surrounding them still gave their host and the couple he approached curious glances.  
"Tony, always nice to see you. No, not today." Wade replied, laughing as if Tony had made a joke and the people surrounding them smiled or rolled their eyes, believing Wade's charade. Peter just filed it away as another one of those odd things he found out about Wade over the course of the night. And anyway, he was standing across from Tony Stark, and the man was currently looking at him with something akin to recognition in his eyes.  
"Have we met?" Tony asked Peter, his head slightly tilted.  
"No we haven't, but I am part of the Stark Prodigy Program. Peter Parker." Peter introduced himself, offering the man his hand.  
"Ah yes! I reviewed all the applicants' files. Mechanics with physics minor, one of the best of your classes, very promising." Tony replied, taking Peter's hand and shaking it. "And you're Wilson's date tonight? How the hell did you even meet?" Tony asked, one eyebrow risen as he looked back at Wade who rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not completely hopeless, Stark. Unlike you. Still haven't asked the Captain on a date?" Wade retorted, his look swerving to a tall broad blond man who was currently chatting with a redheaded woman and a dark-skinned bald man. Looked like Maria had succeeded in collecting the Widow. Wade smirked as Tony narrowed his eyes for the fraction of a moment.  
"How about I introduce you to some of my guests." Tony asked, making it sound like a statement.  
"Gladly." Wade retorted and offered Peter his arm. Peter gave Wade a questioning look which he answered with a wink as Peter linked their arms. 'Later' he mouthed.

"Francis! Let me introduce you to a good acquaintance and one of my prodigies. Wilson, Peter, this is Francis Freeman, founder and CEO of X Corp." Tony introduced them to each other.  
"Wade Wilson." Wade said, shaking the man's offered hand with a polite smile,.  
"Peter Parker." Peter followed suit, glad that his nerves probably didn't show due to the five glasses of champagne he already had.  
"One of Stark's prodigies? What's your area of expertise?" Francis asked Peter, an interested smile on his features.  
"I study mechanics with a minor in physics. I also take several chemistry courses as electives and my friend forced me to join the drama club 'for fun'." Peter replied, rolling his eyes as he thought of Gwen who had insisted on them joining the drama club.  
"You don't enjoy theatre?" Francis asked, an amused smirk on his features.  
"On the contrary, I do. But not when I have to participate in it." Peter replied, delighted when the others laughed at his frankly bad joke.  
"And Mr. Wilson, you're acquainted to Tony?" Francis asked, offering him another charming smile.  
"Tony and I have worked together on several occasions before, I'm a freelancer." Wade replied. And again his tone of voice was somewhat off, and Peter wasn't sure why it sounded off. He couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling it gave him.  
"Wilson's quite the professional in his vocation." Tony said, his eyes somewhat narrowed as he smiled at him. The tension growing made Peter somewhat fidgety.  
"How about I get us another round of drinks? I see that we're all low on the refreshments." Wade asked, a charming smile on his features as he slightly rose his glass. The others took a look at their own and the others glasses, Wade was right.  
"I'd appreciate another drink." Peter agreed, smiling as Wade's eyes seemed to twinkle when he caught Peter's look.  
"I agree, bourbon for me. Tell the bartender that I requested it, he'll pour us the best bourbon you ever tasted." Tony agreed.  
"How could I refuse a good glass of bourbon from Tony Stark?" Francis asked, smiling slightly.  
Wade leaned towards Peter, his lips close to Peter's earshell. "Bourbon for you too, baby boy?" he asked. Peter felt a shiver running down his spine as Wade leaned back so he could look into Peter's eyes. But he was still incredibly close.  
"I'll have champagne." Pete replied, holding Wade's gaze for a few moments, his heart fluttering.  
"Champagne for you. And the lady?" Wade asked as he turned towards the woman who stood next to Francis.  
"I don't drink." she replied easily.  
"Very well, I'll be right back." Wade said, smiling before he turned around and walked towards the bar.

"Do you have a spoon for me?" Wade asked the bartender as he casually poured the little bag of powdered aconite root he had with him into the glass of bourbon he'd carry along with Tony's bourbon. Tony would know that he wasn't to take the second glass, he had worked with Wade before, he knew Wade's tactics.  
Well, Wade had worked for Obadiah and was hired to kill Tony, but when Wade had met him (Tony was 18 back then, he was just a kid) he decided to turn the tables and told Tony about the whole ordeal. They worked together and Wade helped him to uncover Obadiah's illegal work and they got him imprisoned. That was the first time Wade decided not to kill someone he was hired to murder, and it certainly wasn't the last.  
"What are you mixing into the drink, my boy?" the bartender asked, one eyebrow up as he gave Wade a spoon.  
"Well, it would be of your advantage if I didn't tell you that. And I think you've never seen me mix anything into that drink." Wade replied, smiling as he slipped the man a bundle of dollar bills.  
The man took a quick look at it before he closed his hand over it, slipping it into the inside pocket of his suit coat.  
"Give Mr. Stark my regards, I hope he enjoys the bourbon." the bartender replied, smiling politely as he walked down the bar to serve a couple.

"Regards from the bartend, he hopes we'll enjoy the bourbon." Wade said, smiling as he offered Tony the hand in which he held his bourbon and Freeman's bourbon.  
"Well, we certainly will if he poured us the right one." Tony replied, taking the glass which was meant for him. Wade kept the eye contact a few moments longer to make sure that Tony knew it was safe to drink from this glass, before he turned towards Francis and offered him his glass. The man took it with an incline of his head, immediately giving it to the woman by his side. Wade was pretty sure it was that Angel Dust person, even though she looked older than in the photo and her hair colour had changed. She sniffed at the drink as Wade gave Peter his champagne. She swirled it and held it against the light before she approved of it. Wade was thankful that she didn't taste it, otherwise the risk of him being uncovered would have increased terribly.  
"To a successful charity gala." Tony toasted, raising his glass.  
"To a successful charity gala." the others echoed, raising their glasses as well before they took a sip of their drink each.

"Would you like to dance before we leave? I'm not a big fan of those high class social events." Wade asked Peter when neither of them was really involved into the current conversation. Peter turned towards him so he could catch Wade's look a bit better.  
"I'd like a dance before we leave." Peter agreed, a smile on his features.  
"Very well. Ladies, gentlemen. Excuse us, we'll go for a dance before we take our leave. It was a most pleasant night." Wade said, inclining his head at the other guests who had joined their conversation. Ajax had emptied his drink almost immediately after receiving it and was having another glass of bourbon, the glass with the aconite most likely already cleaned of any poisonous traces.  
"It was a pleasure to have you." Tony replied, smile looking a bit forced before he directed it at Peter.  
"Good night." Peter said his goodbye before Wade lead him towards the dancefloor.

The orchestra played a slow song and Wade offered Peter one hand before he placed the other one on his waist. He lead Peter onto the dancefloor, leading him through the other dancing couples.  
"I hope you had a good evening." Wade said, smiling at Peter as they swayed to the soft melody of the song.  
"I had. I hope I was a pleasant escort." Peter replied, smirking when Wade chuckled slightly.  
"I'd give you five of five stars, baby boy." Wade mumbled, again with the nickname. But Peter didn't really mind, he was content.  
He'd enjoyed himself thoroughly, and this last dance was the cherry on top of an amazing evening. He would agree within a heartbeat should Wade ever request him again.

* * *

"Hey Gwen." Pete greeted her as he flopped down on his aunt's sofa next to her. He always stayed at Aunt May's when he was in New York, and Gwen always took over the guest room when she dropped by for a visit.  
"Hey, have you seen the news today? Francis Freeman was found in his hotel suite by his assistant. He apparently died of a heart attack." Gwen replied, her eyes glued to the TV in front of her as she absentmindedly painted her nails. She cursed under her breath when she painted her finger instead of her nail and bent forward to take a wipe and remove the polish as long as it was still liquid.  
"CEO of X Corp.? I met him on the Stark Gala, he seemed to be quite interested in the fact that I'm one of Stark's prodigies." Peter replied. He took a look at all the colours Gwen had standing on the coffee table. He settled down next to her and listened to the news reporter after he'd picked out a nice shade of red.  
"There are speculations that he was poisoned as his medical records don't show any signs of heart problems. And rumor has it that X Corp. was only a cover to launder money which Freeman earned as gang boss of the New Yorker underground." Gwen recounted what she heard about the case throughout the day.  
"Really? He seemed rather charming. But I guess you have to be charming when you're trying to hide the fact that you're selling drugs or whatever it is gangs are doing." Peter replied. He'd finished the first coat when his phone started ringing.  
"Ah, can you get that?" Peter asked, raising his hips so Gwen would have better access to his pants' pocket.  
"This is so weird." she mumbled as she pulled the phone out.  
She pressed the green button and put it on speaker as she held it towards Peter's face.  
"Peter Parker." Pete said, giving Gwen a thankful smile over the phone. She just rolled her eyes with a smile.  
"Mr. Parker, this is Agent Coulson. I'm calling because you were Mr. Wilson's date at the night of the Stark Charity Gala, correct?" Coulson asked. His voice sounded a bit weird, it sounded distorted somehow.  
"I was hired by to accompany him, that is correct. Whom did you say you were working for again?" Peter asked, his brow slightly furrowed. Gwen silenced the TV as she turned towards Peter so she could fully face him, concern etched across her features.  
"I'm calling on behalf of the _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,_ for short S.H.I.E.L.D. We're investigating the case of Mr. Freeman's death and were told that you interacted with him that night. It was his last public appearance so we'd like to talk to you about it." Coulson replied. Gwen looked at Peter with widened eyes. Peter returned her look with an equally worried one as he answered.  
"Okay, where do you want to interrogate me?" Peter asked. He tried to keep his breathing calm. He didn't do anything wrong, he never even met the guy before. He simply had some small talk with him about his scholarship and Stark Industries and the scientific advances X Corp. made in regards to biomechanics. Nothing incriminating.  
"I'll text you the time and an address. Thank you for your cooperation., Mr. Parker." Coulson replied before the connection went silent.  
"Isn't it normal protocol to send a letter first?" Gwen asked, sounding slightly suspicious.  
"For normal agencies, but S.H.I.E.L.D. is one of the top dogs along with the FBI and CIA. There's barely anything known about them." Peter replied. He only knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. because they confiscated his father's research according to his aunt.  
They both flinched when Peter's SMS ringtone resounded. Peter unlocked his phone and read the text message.  
"When is your interview?" Gwen asked.  
"Tomorrow at 1pm. And I'm supposed to come to Stark Tower afterwards?" Peter said, furrowing his brow.  
"What is going on here?" Gwen mumbled.  
"Hell if I know." Peter huffed, locking his phone as he leaned back on the couch. He leaned across Gwen after a few minutes to get to the remote control. He un-muted the TV and switched channels, sighing happily when 'Say Yes to the Dress' came on. Gwen snorted as he leaned back and resumed to paint his nails.

Later that day Peter sat by his opened window, taking a drag of his cigarette. Aunt May hated that he smoked, and Gwen and MJ didn't approve either. The only person who didn't huff whenever Peter lit a cigarette because he was nervous or couldn't think was Harry, he was the person who offered Peter his first cigarette.  
Peter tapped on the screen of his phone as he readjusted his position on the windowsill. It was actually a bit small for him by now, but it was his favourite spot to just sit down, relax and think.  
He usually didn't call his clients unless they forgot something in the cab or it was an emergency, but he still saved their numbers and didn't delete them for up to seven days after he saved them. He still had Wade's number on his phone, and he suspected that Wade had already been called by Agent Coulson to come in for interrogation. Peter usually didn't call his clients, but the current situation definitely counted as emergency in Peter's book. He picked the call option on Wade's contact and held the phone against his earshell as he took another drag of his cigarette.  
"This number has not been assigned." a computer voice replied and Peter hung up he furrowed his brow as he redialed Wade's number just to get the same message. He sighed and opened up the PDF of Wade's file on his phone. He copied the number and pasted it and dialed it, just to come to the same result as before. Peter furrowed his brow, locking his phone and throwing it onto his bed as he took a last drag of his cigarette.  
This was weird. Why in the name of God, Satan and every celestial entity who bothered to listen did Wade get rid of his number? Not even a week after the Charity Gala? Now that Peter thought about it, Wade did say some strange things throughout the night, but Peter hadn't really bothered to think about them back then. Especially the way Tony asked Wade if he was there to murder one of Tony's guests had struck Peter as odd, but he'd brushed it off. Could it be that Wade had… no. Surely not.  
Surely Peter was just making stuff up because he was nervous. He would go to the interrogation tomorrow, he would go to Stark Tower and do whatever he was supposed to do there, go home and leave this whole drama behind him. Peter nodded to himself as he stubbed out the cigarette and slid off the windowsill. He closed to window before he went to his bed and cuddled up beneath the blankets. By tomorrow evening everything would be back to normal.

* * *

"Why am I still in New York?" Wade asked as he entered one of the upper levels of the Stark Tower.

It was a well known fact in Wade's circles that Stark Industries worked together with the Captain, probably the most ruthless mob boss on the East Coast of the United States. He'd come from nothing, grew up in Brooklyn and came out on top when he earned the loyalty of several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and of some of the deadliest assassins known in their circles.  
S.H.I.E.L.D. used to be one of the Captain's worst enemies. They were hot on his Heels for years before he uncovered that HYDRA, the rivalry gang which thrived under the lead of Ajax and his business X Corp., had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and was planning to take over the agency. The Captain offered his help and an elite group of agents worked along with his team to get rid of them. This elite squad had come to trust the Captain, and S.H.I.E.L.D. stopped butting into the Captain's business.

"Because I want to recruit you for my inner circle." replied the Captain, someone Wade didn't exactly expect to meet today.  
"Cap, pleasure to see you again." Wade said, flopping down on the sofa across from his employer.  
"Can't say I'm pleased. Wilson's a maniac, Steve. You don't want him in your team for good. Once he's in you won't get rid of him." Tony intervened.  
"I told you I thought this over. I've hired Wade for jobs for years now, and I don't want him to work for the competition. He managed to kill a man during your Charity Gala without anybody noticing. The few suspicions that rose will be pushed down by S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson and Fury are making sure of that. I see no reason why I shouldn't employ Wade." Steve replied, giving Tony who looked out of the window a look.  
"Well, you're the boss." Tony mumbled begrudgingly, finally turning around. He sat down next to Steve, fixing Wade with an unhappy look.  
"Wade, I'd like to employ you as one of our top notch assassins. You'll have to move to New York for the job, but you'll have a place here in the tower and you'll have a steady income, plus the additional bonus for jobs like the one you did last weekend.  
"Seeing as you've been my main employer for the last few years I don't see a reason to decline." Wade smirked.  
"Nice, let's work out the contract details." Cap replied, smiling as him and Wade clasped hands.

* * *

"My name's Viginia Potts, you can call me Pepper. Tony asked me to bring you upstairs." a blonde woman greeted Peter as soon as he set foot into the lobby of Stark Tower.  
"Pepper, nice to meet you. I'm Peter. Peter Parker." Peter replied, trying to keep his cool. The interrogation with Agent Coulson and his colleague passed fairly quick and they didn't really have many questions for him. When Peter asked whether they already questioned Wade, Coulson had reacted … how could he describe it best … surprised and slightly worried? Yeah, that was the best way to describe it. But he said that yes, they had already talked to Mr. Wilson.  
"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Peter asked Pepper as they rode up in the elevator, the number climbing with every level they rose.  
"As far as I know Mr. Stark has a job offer for you. But I was told not to go into further detail." Pepper replied. A job offer? And this was supposed to be somewhat of a job interview? He wasn't even dressed appropriately, he wore jeans, old vans and an oversized sweater.

They stepped out of the elevator moments later and walked down a short hallway, voices could be heard from the other side of the door at the end of it.

"He's one of my prodigies, I'd rather he wouldn't get involved in the whole mob business. At least not until he got his master degree." Tony said, sounding aggravated.  
"I think he'd make the perfect Agent. Him and Wade already know each other and we could use some new agents who actually have a brain. We lack those, most have more brawn than anything else." a voice Peter didn't recognize replied.  
"He doesn't even know-"  
But Tony was interrupted. "He's a bright one Stark. He probably figured this out as soon as he saw the story on the news." Wade said.  
Peter wasn't sure if he was surprised or terrified of what was to come. If Wade was talking about what Peter suspected, it meant that … it meant that Wade had killed Freeman. Probably poisoned him when he got them their drinks, it was the only way of murder Peter could think of. Him and Wade had been together the whole evening, except for when Wade had gotten their drinks.

The voices on the other side of the door fell silent when Pepper knocked three times. She opened the door after giving Peter one last reassuring look.  
"Peter Parker, as you requested. And don't make me play assistant again, Tony. I have a company to run." Pepper said, motioning for Peter to enter the room.  
"Thanks Pepper." Tony replied, dismissing her as soon as Peter was inside of the room.

They all were silent for a few seconds after the door closed behind Peter.  
"How much of that did you hear?" Tony asked, his hand massaging his forehead.  
"Probably more than I wanted to." Peter replied as he sat down on the couch across from Tony and the tall blond man, the Captain if Peter remembered correctly. He sat next to Wade, Wade who had killed a man. Wade who had probably killed more than one man, now that Peter thought about it.  
"Let's get down to business. Peter, this is my associate Steve Rogers, also known as the Captain. Have you heard of him before?" Tony asked.  
Peter shook his head no. "Not until Wade mentioned him during the Charity Gala." he added. Steve shot a curious glance at Wade and then at Tony, who waved the look off.  
"The Captain is one of the big mob bosses on the East Coast. Him and Ajax, whom you know as Francis Freeman, have been rivals for quite a while now." Tony explained.  
"And he hired Wade to kill him." Peter concluded, his voice breaking on the last syllables.  
Tony nodded. "Wilson has worked for the Captain before and Steve just recruited him as a regular for our team. Wilson accepted."  
"And why am I here?" Peter asked. He actually wasn't that eager to find out, not now that he realized that he was sitting in the same room as two killers. If Steve was the boss of a gang, he sure as hell murdered people in his lifetime.  
"We have a system which requires for each of our assassins to have an Agent as their partner. You met Agent Coulson and Agent Hill during the interrogation? Hill's the Widow's partner and Coulson works with Hawk-Eye. The head of S.H.I.E.L.D., Director Fury, works with me and so on. We need more people like you on our team, smart people. You would start training in order to get the basics of self defense and you would be called in whenever your partner is on a mission." Steve explained, leaning back in his seat. he draped his arms over the back of the couch.  
"And you want me to be Wade's partner in crime." Peter said lowly. He felt like his whole world just dropped. He was supposed to work with a killer, he was supposed to assist a killer in his crimes.  
"That's what I had in mind. Agent Parker works with Deadpool." Steve replied, smiling happily.

After a few moments of complete silence Tony sighed.  
"I told you he wouldn't take it well." he mumbled.  
"What would I do when I'm not on missions with Wade?" Peter asked, still not looking at the man next to him. He knew that Wade had watched him from the moment he stepped into the office. He'd felt his gaze on him, felt like Wade was burning holes into the side of his head with the intense staring.  
Tony seemed a bit surprised at the question but quickly regained his composure. "You'd continue your college education and work for Stark Industries during your breaks."  
"Could I continue my job as escort for my regular clients?" Peter asked.  
"As long as it doesn't intervene with your missions." Steve replied.  
"One last thing, would you consider offering a similar job to my friend Gwen? Gwendoline Stacy." Peter clarified.  
"Of course, she's the best Physics Major of the Stark prodigies." Tony said.  
Peter nodded, biting his lower lip in contemplation. He could at least listen to the contract details, couldn't he? Working for Stark Industries was too good of an opportunity to pass up on.

"I'm surprised." Wade said as him and Peter rode down the elevator.  
"Why?" Peter asked, looking up at him.  
"You seem like too much of a saint to work for the Captain." Wade replied, smirking at him.  
"It's not like I'm going to do any of the dirty work." Peter shrugged. He signed the contract, it was too late for him to get out now.  
"True, that's up to me." Wade agreed, smiling.  
"So … I guess we'll see each other?" Peter asked when the elevator door opened to the lobby. They walked towards the entrance, Peter inclining his head to the man who held the door open for them.  
"We sure will, baby boy." Wade replied, smirking before he went down the street.


End file.
